


PWP要什么名字

by Anonymous



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肖想过很久的台球梗.<br/>真·没有情节的PWP，而且原谅这个文盲写不来色气，就是满足脑洞用。<br/>地点大概是哪只的家里反正不是酒吧……</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP要什么名字

  
  
Brian的视线还在高潮的昏眩中迷蒙着，浑身懒洋洋地一动也不想动，手指尖漫无目的地挠着身下的植绒桌布。Jim的舌头满意地从他的穴口撤退开去，一路在他结实的大腿上留下一条湿润的痕迹。  
  
Brian在对方还沾着他自己粘稠浊液的大手捉住他膝盖的时候配合地稍稍抬起腰，却在什么坚硬然而冰冷的触感抵上屁股的时候猛地全身僵硬。  
  
那操他妈的最好不要是他以为的东西。  
  
他开始有一点点后悔自己今晚是不是玩得太过火，把通常老气横秋毫无想象力的搭档都逼出了第二人格。  
  
只有一点点。  
  
扭动着用手肘半支起身低头确认完毕的Brian刚要骂娘，Jim Fucking Street就把三根手指捅进了他的嘴里，强硬地侵占了口腔里的每一分领地。他尝到了自己腥涩的味道，还有Jim最爱的那支润滑剂那种见鬼的甜香。  
  
“认赌服输，GAMBLE，”眉毛混蛋俯下身来盯着他努力瞪大却因为湿润的雾气而毫无威胁力的灰蓝双眼，浸染着欲望的视线带着刻意的粘腻滑过他手臂上嚣张的刺青，一只手上一用力，把那个该死的糊满了湿漉漉润滑液的黑色八号球送进了他的体内。  
  
即使已经被完全扩张润滑准备充足的后穴要容纳下那进犯异物的尺寸仍旧有些吃力——他一团浆糊的大脑有点为那5mm的差距痛恨他们玩的为什么不是斯诺克*——被强撑开的痛楚和仿象牙合成树脂陌生的触感让他浑身绷紧着把头向后甩去，而该下地狱的Jim Street时间拿捏正好地收回的手指让他毫无防备地漏出了一声细细的尖叫。Brian用力咬住下唇咽下后半截丢脸的呻吟，梗着脖子扭脸避开对方凑上来的嘴唇。  
  
Jim贴着他气恼地鼓起的面颊低笑一声，转移目标用牙齿轻扯着Brian肉肉的耳垂上闪亮的耳钉，仍旧穿得好好的上半身的制服领带滑过他初次射精后依然无比敏感的身体，有意无意地绕着他充血的乳头打着转。  
  
操他妈的Jim·正人君子死板无趣不解风情·Street。  
  
第二颗黑球从他眼前不怀好意地慢悠悠晃过——妈的为什么会有第二颗的——然后慢条斯理地和兄弟亲密会师。第三颗白色母球挤进他身体的时候Brian浑身瘫软地倒回了桌上不想承认自己又硬了起来，被抓着脚踝架高在搭档肩膀的大腿不自觉地打得更开。  
  
Jim把一支手臂垫到他腰下撑住他往上提，微小的姿态变化让他肠道里的球体不老实地滚了滚，Brian的身体猛得一弹，急促的呼吸全梗在了喉咙里。  
  
“就是这了？”压在他身上的混蛋挑着眉探进他难以完全闭合的穴口故意伸指弹了弹最外的那颗母球，Brian咆哮一声狂乱地抓住男人后脑的短发把他压向自己，Jim顺从地低头吻住他，放纵对方灵巧的舌尖在自己口腔里纵横肆虐扫荡一切，舔舐过每一颗牙齿每一处内壁，试图夺去他全部的呼吸。  
  
哦，Brian，他的Brian，永远不会屈于弱势的Brian。Jim几乎笑出声来，从亲密无间的紧贴胸膛传递来的震动让Brian气急败坏地张开爪子恶狠狠挠在他裸露的后颈上。  
  
吃痛的Jim在对方动用上牙齿和下颚咬合力量之前更加用力地亲了回去。这个吻变得更像野兽的撕咬，两个人互不相让地将对方口腔内的每一处划归自己的领地抢夺着每一分燃烧的空气，让那个人的脑子里除了自己再无其他。  
  
淡淡的血腥气蔓延开来的时候Jim听着对方压抑的浅浅呻吟觉得自己几乎要穿戴齐整地射在裤子里。不过没关系，他有作弊的资格。Jim略微向上抬起身从这场竞赛中退开去，盯着对方潮红的面颊上扬的嘴角笑了笑，一伸手，在Brian惊恐的目光下捡起又一颗蓝色球流畅地推进了他的身体。  
  
这次没有足够的润滑，即使Brian已经适应了那样的尺寸，摩擦过每一道褶皱的干涩触感、被挤进身体最深处的压迫感和那一点被缓慢擦过的强烈刺激混合在一起从他的每一根神经末梢冲刷而过，他再难以克制地哭喊出来，在Jim一手攀上他阴茎快速滑动着一边温柔地在他唇上烙下最后一个轻吻的时候尖叫着攀过了又一次高潮的边缘。  
  
彻底软成一滩的Brian大口喘着气，任Jim亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，坏心眼地舔过被他逼出的那滴泪水留下的湿润痕迹。  
  
“Jimbo你就是个大混蛋。”Brian咬着牙碎碎念，努力鞭笞自己混沌的大脑赶紧恢复工作。那个混蛋。居然拿了两组球。他难道以为我能吃下一整套吗。脑子进水了。两个黑球。今天绝对不要射第三次。Jimbo还没射过。管他去死。等等。  
  
两个黑球。  
  
白色母球，然后是蓝色。  
  
08.08.00.02  
  
哦。  
  
操。  
  
Jim看着身下人的神情笑起来，吻了吻对方的鼻尖。“真以为我会忘掉两周年纪念日吗，Bri？”  
  
Brian拧着眉不愿意搭理他，不舒服地蠕动了下身体忽然仰起脸问，“你打算怎么把那些见鬼的玩意儿搞出来？”  
  
Jim动作顿了顿，认真严肃地思考了半分钟，两条眉毛无辜地耷下来。  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
 **“…………操你大爷的Jim Street** **你去死吧！！！！！！！”**  
  
  
\-----  
  
最后掏出那些球的时候Brian还是射了第三次，然后恶意报复地让某人真的射在了裤子里。  
  
E.N.D.  
  
\-----  
  
*斯诺克台球直径52mm，美式十六球直径57mm。  
  
*SWAT上映时间是2003.08.08，随便拿日期来用用，才不是野猫死在五周年上的意思。


End file.
